rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
AJ Mass
is a sports writer and frequent guest on Rob Has a Podcast. Though his interests lie mainly in the realm of fantasy sports, he also has a vested interest in reality television, and has appeared on many different podcasts over the years. Bio AJ is a writer for ESPN and SportsNation, focusing on fantasy sports. He is the author of the non-fiction novel How Fantasy Sports Explains the World: What Pujols and Peyton Can Teach Us About Wookies and Wall Street. This book was published in November of 2009. His new book, Yes It’s Hot In Here, will be released in April 2014. This new book will be about his time as ‘Mr. Met’, the New York Mets’ mascot. RHAP Appearances First Appearance: November 4, 2011http://robhasawebsite.com/aj-mass-how-fantasy-sports-explains-world/Author AJ Mass on How Fantasy Sports Explains Survivor AJ first appeared on RHAP on November 4, 2011 after the 8th episode of Survivor: South Pacific. He discussed with Rob the noteworthy moves of Ozzy Lusth asking his tribe to send him to Redemption Island and John Cochran's much-discussed flip on his former tribe members at the merge. AJ then compared the twelve players left in the game to the twelve character types in a fantasy league that is described in his book How Fantasy Sports Explains the World. He will go on to do this twelve-character analysis for nearly all of his future podcast appearances. Second Appearance: February 25, 2012http://robhasawebsite.com/aj-mass-espn-survivor-celebrity-apprentice/|ESPN’s AJ Mass on the Tough Week for the Women of Reality TV and Much More AJ talked to Rob on February 25, 2012 after the second episode of Survivor: One World and the first episode of The Celebrity Apprentice 5. Rob opens the discussions by comparing the struggles that the women are having on Survivor with the struggles that the women are having on Celebrity Apprentice. Rob asks AJ about some of his theories which include men have more experience working in groups of only men. Rob and AJ discuss the decision made my the women’s team to keep Kat Edorsson in the game over Nina Acosta, when it seemed like keeping Nina would be what was in the best interest of the team. AJ gives some examples of this is something that happens in sports all the time. AJ discusses what he’s watching for during this new season of Celebrity Apprentice including how unfair it is for the celebrities to reach out to the big time donors. Rob also gets AJ’s opinion on the film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moneyball_(film)%7C Moneyball] heading into Oscars weekend. Plus, Star Wars fan, AJ Mass discusses what his thoughts were on the re-release of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars_Episode_1:_The_Phantom_Menace%7C Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace]. Third Appearance: March 26, 2012http://robhasawebsite.com/survivor-one-world-merge-aj-mass/|Profiling the Personality Types of the 12 Remaining Survivors with ESPN’s AJ Mass AJ appeared once again to talk to Rob after the seventh episode of Survivor: One World. Before the Survivor talk, Rob asks AJ for his thoughts about Tim Tebow being traded to the Jets and what the fantasy impact of Tim Tebow might be. Rob then asks AJ for his thoughts on Colton Cumbie and how his game evolved over the course of the 5 weeks since AJ had last been on the show. AJ could not have imagined that Colton became so powerful in such a short period of time. Rob and AJ run through the 12 personality types outlined in AJ’s book to try to pick out which Survivor player best fits each type. They also discuss the latest happenings on the Celebrity Apprentice and AJ thinks that this is officially the year that Donald Trump has lost his find. AJ believes that Trump is simply firing the most boring people every week and finds a reason to do so whether its deserved or not. Rob and AJ run through the cast and both agree that Aubrey O’Day, Lisa Lampanelli, Arsenio Hall and Clay Aiken are looking to be in the best spots right now. Rob asks AJ about the film, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunger_Games_(film)%7C The Hunger Games] which opened that weekend. AJ says that the ranking provided to the tributes before the Hunger Games begins, such as the 11 given to Katniss Everdeen could effect the draft. Also, he recommends always betting on the player who volunteers for The Hunger Games. Finally, AJ drops some fantasy baseball sleepers on us and some final predictions about the Mets. Fourth Appearance: July 13, 2012 Fifth Appearance: August 31, 2012 Sixth Appearance: October 22, 2012 Seventh Appearance: March 30, 2013 Eighth Appearance: July 24, 2013 Ninth Appearance: November 9, 2013 Tenth Appearance: November 24, 2013 References